


lord of flames aglow

by spymursclause



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bit of a praise kink in there wink wink, chaotic lamorak and aglovale trying to be supportive but also -_-, i mean there is like Some plot but also there is no plot i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymursclause/pseuds/spymursclause
Summary: “Aglo-nii,” Lamorak said again, lips twitching into a grin. Percy’s fist twitched and if not for his deep rooted respect for both his brothers he would have singed the edges of Lamorak’s stupid skirt. In front of Aglovale too. “It’s notthatbad.”“On the contrary,” Aglovale shot back icily, “it is almost as bad as you courting the Dalmorian.”“How did you know— Anyways, I just fuck him. It’s different.”
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: GBF Secret Santa 2020





	lord of flames aglow

**Author's Note:**

> for [pastamachine_](https://twitter.com/pastamachine_) on twitter for the gbf secret santa!
> 
> i combined:  
> 1\. Aglovale + Lamorak reaction to Percy's s.o.  
> and  
> 3\. Bottom percival getting railed good (NSFW)
> 
> oh whew i have never written siegfried before so this was a really welcome challenge, merry christmas mili! i hope you enjoy!

“It cannot be.” Percival flinched a little when Aglovale’s voice boomed through the air, brisk and disapproving. 

Lamorak looked like he was on the verge of tears, strangled snickers coming from him as his shoulder shook while Aglovale clenched his fist, the air in the throne room dropping dangerously. 

“Aniue — ” Percival started, clearing his throat awkwardly when Lamorak collapsed in a fit of laughter and the air dropped a few more degrees. “Lamorak,  _ stop _ .” He was almost begging. Almost.

“Oh, Percy, to think I almost  _ declined _ your invitation.” Lamorak patted Aglovale’s shoulder, jerking his hand back a moment later, frost creeping over his fingertips. “Aglo-nii, don’t look so angry you’re going to scare our baby brother.”

Irritation flared inside of Percival at being referred to as the  _ baby brother _ . “I am  _ not— _ ”

“Silence.” Aglovale leaned back on his throne, eyeing the very quiet but imposing figure that stood behind Percival. Siegfried looked laughably out of place amongst the five men in the room.

Percival listened. Lamorak, much to his chagrin, did not. 

He kept glaring at him until he swore he could see his breath billowing out into white clouds and then Lamorak straightened out, tried to reign back his laughter.

“Aglo-nii,” Lamorak said again, lips twitching into a grin. Percy’s fist twitched and if not for his deep rooted respect for both his brothers he would have singed the edges of Lamorak’s stupid skirt. In front of Aglovale too. “It’s not  _ that _ bad.” 

“On the contrary,” Aglovale shot back icily, “it is almost as bad as you courting the Dalmorian.”

“How did you know— Anyways, I just fuck him. It’s different.”

“I don’t want to know,” Percival muttered, already regretting he had set up this meeting at all. He should have forgone the letter to Lamorak but how was he supposed to know he wouldn’t ignore that one of all the ones he’d sent? Lamorak ‘never sends a reply back’ Wales by all known rules of the universe should not have shown up. Especially today. “Didn’t need to know.” 

“So cold, Percy!”

Percival’s hand burst into flames before he quashed it. Siegfried let out his quiet laugh, moved a step closer, close enough for his fingers to brush the back of Percival’s hand and he let out a long sigh, trying to tamp down his temper.

Astrals, Lamorak drove him up the wall.

“As I was saying. I am now,” Percival pauses, the word clinging to his tongue before he continues, “courting Siegfried.”

“You could just say you love him and sound less like a textbook.”

Percival bristled. “ _ Lamorak— _ ”

“But I approve! Overjoyed by your choice, little brother.”

Percival blinked. “Oh.” Unexpected but… Welcome was not a word he wanted to use when describing his feelings on getting Lamorak’s approval.

“You make me look slightly better!”

“But you’re  _ not _ courting…” Percival was bordering on exasperated. 

Lamorak tilted his head owlishly. “I did just say that, didn’t I?”

Before either of them could make another remark, Aglovale shifted again, propping his head against a hand, drawing attention back to him. “Are you sure about this, Percival?” 

“I am.” Percival gathered himself up, stood up as tall as he could and locked eyes with Aglovale. There was nothing to give a hint at what he was thinking. 

“And what if I were to say I don’t approve, that you should come home instead?”

He hesitated before he replied. “Aniue… I would have to respectfully ignore that.” In the past, he would have obeyed without thinking but it was different now. They were different now.

Lamorak snorted. Aglovale made a displeased noise. 

“I suppose I can’t change your mind. You are stubborn after all.” 

Percival bowed, keeping his eyes trained on the ground, trying not to squirm under Aglovale’s piercing gaze. “My apologies.” 

“You need not apologize, your determination is a good trait of yours but…” He trailed off, eyes resting on Siegfried, like he was antsy about this entire thing. Siegfried bowed, imitating Percival and he made another noise. “Why him, of all the people you know?”

Percival opened his mouth and then shut it. 

“Aniue,” he said after careful consideration, “I don’t think I need to explain that. I’m no longer a child.” 

Lamorak chortled—Astrals, he laughed  _ a lot _ . “Aglo-nii’s an empty nester, he dotes over you because you’re his precious baby brother and I’m the rebel that flew the coop early. Of course he’d grill you about what kind of person you’re courting, to make sure his dear baby brother isn’t making a bad choice.” 

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up, _ Percival chanted in his head, afraid that murder might occur in the throne room. Aglovale did very much dote over both of them in fact, but they were older now and Percival was about two moments away from grappling with Lamorak himself if he didn’t stop talking within the next minute. He couldn’t imagine what was going through Aglovale’s mind.

“I shall approve then.” Aglovale ceded, ignoring Lamorak’s remark. “For now. And Siegfried. I hope I do not need to explain what will happen to you, shall you harm my brother in any way?” 

Siegfried bowed again. “I assure you, I will do my utmost to be the best partner to him. And if I do hurt him, I expect the full force of your wrath.”

Aglovale’s smile was sharp and thin. “Good.”

“You know,” Lamorak’s voice was filled with amusement. “If you’re so lonely you have a perfectly good retainer there.” He gestured at Tor who was escorting Percival and Siegfried out of the throne room.

“We are not going to talk about that.” Aglovale’s reply was strained. “Why did you return anyways?”

“That man has dragon blood, Aglo-nii. Worth a visit to see in person.” Lamorak’s tone was playful but Aglovale’s gaze darkened, eyeing his brother’s grin. He could almost hear the gears clicking in Lamorak’s mind.

“Do _ not— _ ”

“So protective~ I won’t mess with him for now.” Lamorak waves his hand and starts to follow the others out, turning his body to bow to Aglovale, a smile still pasted across his face. “Don’t worry Aglo-nii, at least one of us is happy.” There was a bitter note in Lamorak’s statement and Aglovale turned his head away—indeed at least one of them was happy—lord knew if they would all be at this rate. “I’m not  _ that _ cruel.”

Aglovale offered no reply and continued to stare at the door long after Percival faded out of sight.

* * *

Siegfried’s hands found their way to Percival’s hips as soon as they were out of Aglovale’s sight, clawed tips of his gauntlets pinching a little. If Tor noticed, he didn’t say anything. 

“Would you like separate rooms?” Tor inquired, stopping before Percival’s room.

“No,” Siegfried was quick to answer, pulling Percival close to him. “This one will suffice. Thank you.” Percival spluttered, cheeks heating up and Tor nodded sagely, like this was an everyday occurrence, inclining his head towards Percival before slipping away. 

He hoped Tor didn’t tell Aglovale  _ everything _ but… 

He probably did.

In which case Percival was going to pass away.

Percival turned his head to glance at the other knight and found that Siegfried was watching him with a sort of intensity that made him squirm. “Are you sure you don’t want a separate r— Siegfried…?” The other knight had already opened the door, hauling Percival in without another word. “Sieg—”

“I like this new outfit very much.” Siegfried’s arms wrapped around him, nose buried into the crook of his neck while pushing him against the door. “It’s very… You.”

“You don’t like my armour?”

“I do, but it was originally your father’s, was it not? This is all you.”

Percival blinked when Siegfried started to push his overcoat open, trying to keep his expression neutral as Siegfried pushed his thigh between his legs. His hands tightened onto Siegfried’s shoulders, not sure if he wanted to push or pull him closer. 

“Do you like it because it’s easier to take off? You of all people, with your clanky and old armour, should be the last person to be complaining about hard to take off outerwear.” He made up his mind, sliding his fingers under the plates of armour, loosening the straps that kept the suit together. 

“Hm.” Siegfried didn’t offer anything else before he tore through the belts that held up his pants after a long couple of minutes at attempting — and failing at undoing them with one hand. If Percival had been any less turned on, then he would have tried to half heartedly snap about being careful with his clothing. It was a minor convenience at best. “If only you showed me as much respect as you did your brother. I’m a little jealous.” 

Percival made a face, wincing when pieces of armour clattered to the ground, thankful there was carpet to muffle the noise or else everyone would know what was going on. 

“You’re no longer my captain, I afforded you plenty of respect back then.” 

“And reverence.”

“It was  _ not _ rev—” Siegfried cut him off, kissing him, fingers creeping under his shirt, clawed tips of his gauntlets scraping lightly over Percival’s stomach. “It was respect,” Percival panted when Siegfried pulled away, reaching for his hands since he didn’t want the claws to break skin by accident down the line. “And… Some admiration.”

“Mmm.” He finally managed to dislodge the gauntlets, sighing when Siegfried’s gloved hands returned to his skin. “You followed me around like a little puppy. You were cute.”

“Shut. Up.” 

“You were more polite back then. ‘Captain can you please show me how to do this, Captain can please I come with you—’”

He clamped his hand over Siegfried’s mouth, not sure whether he should be impressed or embarrassed by how accurately Siegfried imitated him.

“Silence.” Percival couldn’t help but laugh despite his words, warmth blooming in his chest. He had been like that, he had been like that with everyone he admired. “I was  _ young _ . And you were strong. Of course I looked up to you. I’ve changed though, I’d like to think.”

Siegfried started talking as soon as he took his hand away to keep fiddling with Siegfried’s armour. “You have.” Percival was about to puff out his chest before Siegfried continued. “You’re brattier now.”

“Excuse m—”

Siegfried lowered his head, lips brushing against Percival’s ear. “Not that I mind. It’s fun to fuck it out of you.” His thigh pressed between Percival’s legs more forcefully, pushing Percival’s pants off his hips at the same time.

Percival wanted to take back the  _ noise _ he made. Siegfried chuckled and he made another one, slightly more muted, trying not to grind down on his thigh.

“It’s fun to  _ what _ ?” Siegfried always said things so bluntly but Percival was always caught off guard no matter what. “Not another word,” he attempted weakly when Siegfried looked like he wanted to say more, remembering to unlatch the rest of Siegfried’s armour. 

Siegfried waited until he was done taking his armour off before picking Percival up like he weighed nothing. 

“ _ Siegfried _ .”

“Hm, you’ve gotten lighter. I’ll need to needle you into eating more meals while we’re here.” Siegfried ignored him, sending Percival bouncing up and down a couple of times when he dropped him onto the bed. “You seem to be lacking with your self care again. Overworking while I’m not around?”

_ That’s rich, coming from you _ , Percival wanted to say but held his tongue, huffing out a breath as Siegfried laced their fingers together, pressed him into the bed.

“Percival,” Siegfried prompted when he didn’t give him an answer. 

“Just a little,” Percival admitted. “Nothing I can’t make up for while I’m here.” 

Siegfried’s gaze was intense as ever, sweeping over Percival before the other knight spoke again. “I see. Rest, meals, and then more rest for you. And enjoying your time with your brothers..” Even as he said his words, Siegfried bent down, pressed a kiss into the crook of Percival’s neck, almost tenderly. 

Percival couldn’t help but shiver. “I don’t need that much rest—”

“I suppose not, since you don’t seem tired.” Siegfried continued to press kisses up the column of Percival’s neck, hints of teeth nipping at his skin before he pulled away. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

Percival’s mind grinded to a halt.

He made a sound vaguely resembling a  _ what _ but it didn’t quite get there. Siegfried laughed, low and teasing and that was the last thing Percival registered for a bit.

* * *

Percival was always so easy to overwhelm when it came to touch if he was wired enough to let go, even the brushing of Siegfried’s fingertips over his knuckles on regular occasions enough to fluster him. 

So it was natural enough, to run his hands over Percival’s skin — palms skimming down his stomach, the slightest hint of fingernails dragging over his thighs, a hand coming up to cradle his face before pressing a thumb onto Percival’s bottom lip, watching his eyes glaze over as he fell into a daze. And then it was just routine from there, to find a bottle of oil and carefully open him up with one, two, then three fingers, languidly finger fucking him until he was writhing, chanting Siegfried’s name before Siegfried slid into him, splitting him open on his cock. 

He was careful, pausing every now and then even though it was hard not to snap his hips and bury himself inside Percival with one smooth thrust. “Too much?” he asked, out of courtesy, rocking his hips as he spoke, pulling a strangled whine from Percival’s throat instead of an answer. “I guess not.” 

“ _ Ah… Hngh… _ ” Siegfried liked these noises, the faint half whines he could pull out of the lord whenever Percival permitted him to instead of trying to take charge.

A couple more thrusts had Percival writhing, bucking up against Siegfried’s hands that were wrapped around his waist, keeping him pinned.

“Relax,” Siegfried hummed, feeling him clench around his cock as he kept Percival on the edge, giving him enough to want more, but not too much. It was hard to hold back and  _ not _ ravage Percival with all his might, but it had been a while — and Percival was still tenser than Siegfried would have liked. 

He reached forward, took a hand off of Percival’s hip, and ran his fingers through the fiery locks, tugging away what remained of the meticulously styled hair. 

The strands fell and framed Percival’s face, curling under his chin, some falling into his eyes. He looked like he was glowing, ethereal in the candlelight and Siegfried was overcome with the urge to kiss him. 

And so he did, coaxing Percival’s mouth open before kissing him hard, curling his hand into Percival’s hair to hold his head still. He didn’t need to but he tugged on Percival’s hair, tilted his head back for a better angle and kept asking for more even when he knew he should give Percival a moment to breathe, lazily circling the skin on Percival’s waist with his other hand. He waited until Percival started to whimper before pulling away, smiling when Percival fell back against the pillows, skin flushed red to match the shade of his hair, gasping for air.

He drew a line with his finger, down Percival’s chest and then stomach, watching the muscles bunch and jump under his fingertip.

“ _ Siegfried… _ ” Percival didn’t finish his sentence but he knew well enough what he meant and what he wanted — he was always in such a rush, and he didn’t like being teased.

“I know.” It was mean, to tease him like this, he knew it was but it was hard to resist. “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re,  _ hah _ , not.” Percival was frowning but his brow wasn’t furrowing and he was still melting into the sheets with every shift of Siegfried’s hips.

_ How cute.  _

“ _ Oi _ .” It was strained, yet still held an ounce of the stubborn pride that Percival possessed and Siegfried was endeared by so much. 

“My bad, did I say that out loud?” 

Percival opened his mouth but he didn’t give him a chance to answer, cutting him off with a harsh press of his hips, turning Percival’s answer into a strangled moan. He curled his hands under Percival’s thighs and pushed until he was almost bent in half, hooking his legs over his shoulders.

“You look good like this,” he said casually, planting his hands on the bed, bending over Percival before leaning down to press biting kisses to Percival’s throat, leaving more marks behind. He enjoyed the way Percival’s cheeks coloured a shade darker, and his muscles coiled as he wound himself up now that he was done being  _ nice _ . “And you take it so well.” 

He let force bleed into his next thrusts, not taking too much time to build up momentum before he was fucking Percival with what felt like most of his strength. 

Percival was being so  _ loud _ , back bowing off the bed, fingers digging into Siegfried’s back as he clawed at his shoulders, eyes molten and blown wide open with bliss.  _ Beautiful _ .

The red haired man let out a whimper and Siegfried realized he had let his tongue slip again. “Perfect,” he added, intentionally this time, wrapped his hand around Percival’s cock and felt him spill over his hand, hips jumping as Percival wailed, eyes fluttering shut.

He didn’t slow down, not even when Percival dug his nails into his back hard enough to break skin. He chuckled instead, rolling him over and urging Percival onto his hands and knees.

“ _ Mmmghhh— Sieg— _ ” His voice was raw, arching into Seigfried’s touch. 

“Just a little more,” he promised, allowing himself to sink into pleasure — Percival was burning up,  _ squeezing _ around him. His own pleasure was mounting, and he indulged himself, sinking his teeth into Percival’s shoulder. 

Percival buried his face into a pillow, muffling his cries and Siegfried wanted to be mean, to ask him to let him hear him because Percival would  _ listen  _ — but he supposed there was a good reason for Percival to muffle his noises. 

But if he was going to muffle his noises then… Siegfried murmured a quiet  _ sorry _ into Percival’s ear before he chased his own release, but hard enough to make Percival  _ scream _ .

* * *

“Long night?” Percival’s cheeks burned and he did his best to ignore Lamorak as he limped past him, Siegfried following him quietly. He had... Forgotten about the noise. And there was no one to blame but himself. “I wonder if this counts as ‘hurting’ you.”

“Shut up,” he groused, sliding into his seat, unable to successfully hide his wince as he sat down a little hard, too fast, glad that everything was served here so he didn’t have to stand up again. 

“No threats? Wa-ow~ Must have been a really good di—”

Percival snatched a grape from his plate and whipped it at him while Aglovale chose the unfortunate moment to make an entrance. 

“Percival,” came the disapproving chastise. 

Percival waited until Aglovale was occupied with speaking to Tor before turning back to his other brother. “You better watch out, Lamorak. I am here for another four days and—”

“Ohhhh. I am  _ so _ terrified.”

“Why, you—”

“Both of you, silence. Not at the table.”

The corners of Siegfried’s crinkled as he smiled when Percival sat back, giving off the energy of a wet cat, glaring at Lamorak from under his lashes. Rarely did he see Percival put down this fast, a sight he was sure to soak in while he was here.

“Oh, and Siegfried?” Aglovale pivoted gracefully, levelling an unimpressed stare at him. “I trust there will be no repeat of last night for the remaining duration of your stay here?”

Siegfried gave him a closed eye smile, picking up what was most certainly the wrong fork before spearing a piece of meat. “No guarantees, Lord Aglovale.”

Percival choked.

**Author's Note:**

> so both my percy fics involved him getting [redacted] i am so sorry percy
> 
> twitter: [spymursclause](https://twitter.com/spymursclause)


End file.
